1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method, and particularly to an image pickup apparatus and an image pickup method for picking up images by using a solid-state image pickup device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras have been requested to pick up images of higher quality. Accordingly, image pickup devices of more pixels have been used in the image pickup apparatuses. In the image pickup apparatus using an image pickup device of more pixels, images of high resolution can be picked up, but camera shake is more visible. Furthermore, the image pickup apparatus is requested to have a higher-power lens. Thus, situations where camera shake is visible increase.
Under these circumstances, a camera shake correcting function is provided in image pickup apparatuses in many cases. By using the camera shake correcting function, camera shake can be corrected through a process performed in the image pickup apparatus and a sharp image free from camera shake can be picked up.
Among image pickup apparatuses having a camera shake correcting function, the following image pickup apparatus has been proposed in Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-181456 (paragraphs [0017] to [0040] and FIG. 1. In this image pickup apparatus, ghost or flare caused by reflection of an unnecessary luminous flux in a lens barrel can be prevented by driving a shield to prevent the unnecessary luminous flux from entering the lens barrel in accordance with a camera shake correcting operation to correct camera shake caused by an operator.